memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Requested files
List of Pictures Requested The following articles have had pictures requested; if you have such a picture, please it, add it to the article, remove it from the list, then show the world your good deed at: Memory Alpha:Fulfilled picture requests. Add this page to your if you enjoy making screen captures or you know how to draw and want to be notified of anything needing an image. Screenshots Star Trek: The Original Series *A pic of John Fiedler as Hengist from "Wolf in the Fold." --Shran 20:30, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) *A pic of Joseph Ruskin as Galt from "The Gamesters of Triskelion"--T smitts 06:09, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) Star Trek: The Animated Series Star Trek: The Next Generation Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Screenshot of a Jem'Hadar attack ship bridge to be placed on bridge and attack ship. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 11:47, 4 Sep 2004 (CEST) :I have a picture of Jem'Hadar bridge, however it is from the Star Trek fact files.I'll upload it anyway and it can be deleted if necessary----Rebelstrike2005 18:10, 19 Jan 2005 (CET) :: It has so been deleted. --Gvsualan 22:10, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) * A screen capture of Turrel from "Life Support" for inclusion in the article. Excelsior 21:20, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) * A picture of Mila, preferably from one of her later appearances. --T smitts 22:17, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) * A better picture of Kira Taban. I found the one currently being used, but frankly, I think we can do better. --T smitts 17:19, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Star Trek: Voyager *Can someone find a better picture of Nakahn than Image:Nakahn.jpg from VOY: "Darkling" please. -- zsingaya 16:02, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Can somebody get pictures of the Dermal regenerators, (preferably in use, so you can see *some* of the cuts, and the beam). The first seen at the begining of "Muse". The second was seen in "Workforce, Part I". Since a couple dermal regenerators were in this ep., the preferable one is the Starfleet one the Doctor uses to hide a communications device in Neelix and Chakotay's palms. Thanks, -AJHalliwell 01:14, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Also, a better image of Samantha Wildman, because the one we have now is less then 200px so it looks stretched on the pages its on. Maybe from "Mortal Coil", one of her later appearences. - AJHalliwell 02:29, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Can someone find a decent pic of Viorsa from "The Thaw".--T smitts 18:26, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) *And also a decent pic of the Vulcan Master played by Joseph Ruskin in "Gravity"--T smitts 01:07, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) Star Trek: Enterprise * Could someone get a picture of Commander Williams, of Star Trek: Enterprise. He's assigned to Earth, he appeared in "Broken Bow", "Shockwave, Part II", "Future Tense", "Regeneration", "Home". I would think the best pic would come from Broken Bow or Shockwave. -AJHalliwell 03:00, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) * A decent pic of the Sphere-Builder alien played by Thomas Kopache in "Harbinger".--T smitts 01:07, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) Star Trek Movies Can someone get me a picture of Worfs, I believe it was called a Gort. I think it woudl fit in nicely into Worf's page. A few angles and distance if they have it would be nice --Kahless 00:34, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I believe that would be a gorch. --Alan del Beccio 04:00, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) Other version of existing picture Portraits and Promotional Photos Artwork *Bajoran rank insignia for Bajoran ranks page * The conceptual images of the Xindi-Aquatics, I believe they were shown in Issue 149 of Star Trek the communicator magazine. (With Garek and Xindi-Insectoid Commander Dolim on the cover) Pic wise, something like the Aquatics version of Image:Probert ferengi concept.jpg or Image:Probert Bynars concept.jpg. Thanks! - AJHalliwell 22:45, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC)